o retorno de metal sonic
by super silver shadow
Summary: 8 Esmeraldas,8 Diamantes e uma cidade lendária...
1. O Ataque dos shadow androids

**Capitulo 1**

shadow estava treinando seus ataques quando chega rouge desesperada:

-shadow,o Omega recebeu uma mensagem do dr. eggman ,e a mensagem dizia que a base dele estava sendo atacada!

-Então vamos para lá!

Shadow,Rouge e Omega foram para a base do eggman(no estilo sonic heroes) verificar o que era aquilo.

Enquanto isso,na angel island...

knuckles estava dormindo,quando ele acorda por causa de um barulho parecido com um foguete:

-Ei voçê,afaste-se da esmeralda mestre,senão...Shadow,o que voçê está...

Quando ele ia terminar de falar,atras desse robô que estava roubando a master emerald aparece varios shadow androids e o maior começa a rir,e nesse momento,acontece algo parecido com um terremoto,então o shadow android diz:

-oh não,a nave caiu!

Quando o shadow android diz isso,todos os androids começam a fugir,e o maior leva a master emerald.

depois disso, a team dark chega na base do eggman, que estava parcialmente destruída e tinha alguns shadow androids também destruídos, eles foram para a parte norte da base e encontraram um buraco no portão central e eggman sai de la correndo pedindo socorro:

-shadow,socorro,o metal sonic esta aqui!

Quando shadow,rouge e Omega ouviram isso,começaram a ficar preocupados,então a rouge perguntou:

-mas nos não o destruímos?

-sim,mas ele deu um jeito de se reativar,porque quando vocês o destruíram,eu vi que não tinha mais jeito de o concertar,e eu o joguei no mar.

-mas ele não tem a mesma tecnologia de se reprogramar como eu? - responde Omega.

-Tem mas...

Então quando eggman ia dizer algo,aparece metal sonic no alto do portão e diz:  
-team dark,não os vejo desde uns meses atrás quando vocês me destruíram..

-claro que sim,mas como que você esta vivo? –pergunta Rouge .

-esqueceram que sou uma criação do dr. Eggman,posso me reprogramar e me concertar,alem disso,a nossa ultima batalha,eu copiei as habilidades de todos vocês por tanto...

Metal sonic saca uma esmeralda do caos e diz:

-Chaos Control!

E ele desaparece sobre uma luz azul,como o teletransporte do shadow.

Alguns anos no futuro...

-silver,os shadow androids dominaram todo o planeta,e estao se aprocimando da base! - grita blaze desesperada.

-Pegue as duas esmeraldas e vamos sair daqui!

Blaze pega as duas esmeraldas azul e vermelha e as entrega a silver e ele levanta as esmeraldas do caos e diz:

-chaos control!

Então se abre um portal no ar e eles entram.

-No presente...

Sonic estava conversando com knuckles e tails quando uma luz azul teletransporta a team dark e eggman,e shadow começa a dizer:

-sonic,nós temos um grande problema...

-e qual é o problema?

Omega abre a a tela LCD e mostra as imagens para todos:

-Ei,foram os mesmos robôs que roubaram a esmeralda mestre!

-voçês não viram nada. – responde shadow com uma voz sombria...

Na tela do Omega aparece a imagem do metal sonic e ele se teletransportando e os três dizem:

-METAL SONIC!

-mas co-como? Pergunta sonic

-nós não o destruímos?

-ele possui a mesma tecnologia que eu criei para o Omega,ou seja,ele pode se reprogramar.

-pois é,vamos ter mais uma aventura

-mas esse não é o problema,ele pode controlar as minhas copias robóticas,os shadow androids. – responde shadow.

-mas o eggman não os destruiu?

Quando sonic diz isso,a uns 4 metros deles se abre um portal,e dele saem um ouriço prateado e uma gata rosa:

-quem são vocês?-pergunta shadow

-eu sou silver,silver the hedgehog,e você?

-eu sou shadow the hedgehog,a forma de vida suprema!

-voçe é um shadow android?

-por acaso eu já te vi em algum lugar,porque esse nome me parece familiar...shadow ,a forma de vida...

Antes de silver terminar a frase,as imagens da chegada dele em soleanna até a destruição do iblis,ou solaris (sonic the hedgehog 2006) se passam em sua mente numa fração de segundos,então ele diz:

-agora eu me lembro de onde eu te conheço! Você não se lembra que nos destruímos solaris?

-cara,nos nunca te vimos,afinal,quem é solaris?

-talvez você se lembre dele.

-de quem?

-Mephiles the dark

Quando silver diz esse nome para o shadow,as mesmas imagens se passam na mente dele , então ele se lembra.

-agora eu me lembro,nos o destruímos ,sonic,você não se lembra?

-não.

-já sei como você vai se lembrar,eu achei que você era o...iblis trigger

As mesmas imagens se passam na mente de sonic e blá blá blá,vamos para a próxima parte:

-agora eu me lembro do solaris,mas você voltou no tempo porque?

-os shadow androids dominaram o mundo,o líder dele,o metal sonic se fundiu com um tipo de sombra negra e...essa não!

-essa não o que?

-voçes...na minha época...morreram.

Quando silver diz isso todos ficam assustados sonic pergunta:

-isso vai ser daqui uns,uns trinta anos,temos tempo pra caramba.

-o problema é que no futuro,metal sonic me copiou e pode viajar no tempo.

-e também pode se teletransportar pelo chaos control!-responde shadow

-entao o que estamos esperando,vamos logo...- diz sonic animado com a nova aventura.

Eles se dividiram em três equipes,como no sonic heroes: team sonic, team dark, e uma nova equipe,team silver,composta por silver e blaze,e eles partem em direção a Angel island,que agora não flutua por causa que a esmeralda mestre não está na ilha.


	2. A tábua misteriosa

**Capítulo 2**

Na base do Eggman:

-alerta vermelho

-alerta vermelho

-alerta vermelho

-detectada energia a quatro quilômetros da ilha!

-detectada energia a quatro quilômetros da ilha!

Eggman assustado diz:

-o que? Como assim energia?

Então eggman vai para seu computador verificar o que era,quando um de seus badniks chega...

-Mestre,foi detectada 180% de energia massiva a quatro quilômetros daqui!

-Eu sei,eu...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Veja só,que tipo de energia é essa? Badnik 762,prepare meu avião!

-Sim senhor!

Então eggman vai para a área e vasculha tudo, cada centímetro da área,mas não encontra nada:

-Mas que droga,eu vasculhei cada centímetro dessa...o que é isso? Parece hieróglifos...

-Eggman acha uma pequena tábua de argila com alguns símbolos,e vai para sua base traduzir os hieróglifos:

A energia positiva similar a chaos force tem habilidades semelhantes

A fonte equivale a uma esmeralda

Os oito poderes além das cinco arcas sustentavam a lendária cidade

Os poderes são oito para superar a mestra

Caos é verde supremo é azul

As habilidades trocam o nome chaos por supreme (supremo)

O resto continua a mesma coisa

A energia negativa se alimenta de outras energias

Um lendário guerreiro irá renascer

Ele não precisa de uma pedra para viajar

Ele contém um bracelete que controla ambas energias

Ele mistura as habilidades de um ninja e um samurai

Mas não pode se camuflar como lagarto de chifre (camaleão)

O nome dele funde sombra e prata

Mas um antigo mal irá renascer

Da energia negativa sairá...

-Essa tábua não esta completa,mas o que será isso?

-Oito poderes?Lendária Cidade?

-Já sei,vou pesquisar nos meu computador,não faz sentido isso...

Na Angel Island...

-O que é isso silver?

-eu não sei,mas parece coisa dos shadow androids!

-sonic,venham todos para cá nós achamos uma coisa...

Cinco minutos depois todos estavam lá onde silver havia os chamado:

-Puxa!

- ei sonic,isso é uma nave!

-é tails,vamos lá dentro ver!

-eu não vou la dentro não,é muito escuro!

-então tá rouge fica ai!

Em Station Square...

-Cream,cansei de procurar o sonic!

-mas você não ficou sabendo?

-de que?

-O sonic e o tails foram para a Angel island

-a mas eu não vou lá não,vamos para o shopping!

-mas e o Mr Big?

-quantas horas?

-3:27

-ele disse que ia lá para casa 4:00 não é?

-sim

-então vamos as compras!


End file.
